Dolls
by scarlett the starlet
Summary: "Just remember, doll, once they know who you are, they'll be banishing you." A not-so-typical girl-meets-maze story. Minho/OC [Newt/OC later on (different OC)]. Rated T because of my paranoia. Updated on Saturdays/Sundays!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything except my OC. If you have any suggestions/criticisms/ideas then please leave a review. (::)**

* * *

><p>The girl woke up in a gasp. She couldn't see anything. But she heard things. Metal grinded against metal. It had created more cringe-worthy sounds. The girl feebly attempted to shelter her ears and failed. She doesn't remember her own name. But she could remember countries. She could remember how to world worked but she didn't know who made it work.<p>

The lift thing raised itself upward. It had picked up its pace and sped up even more. She didn't know how much time it would take to get this thing to take her to where she was supposed to go. But it stopped eventually. The harshness of the stop threw her back effortlessly into the lift's floor. She hissed at the bruise beginning to form on her back.

Flashes of light blinded her eyes. Her head was pounding from the banshee-like blaring of an alarm. Poor ears, poor eyes, poor head, poor body, poor soul. This was the moment that she knew she felt pain. She knew she was in pain. She was stuck here and she didn't know how to get out.

The answer came into plain sight as sunlight seeped into the box lift. She could see shadows and hear voices. Without a second thought, she hid behind a tall barrel, hoping it was enough to obscure her from view.

* * *

><p>"I don't see the greenie." Gally muttered impatiently.<p>

"Go on, Newt. Look for him." Minho suggested.

Newt said nothing and jumped down.

"Come on out, we won't hurt you." Newt assured calmly. He saw a large box labelled 'Monroe'. He didn't smell puke at all. Guess this greenie had a strong stomach. Then, he heard a feminine groan. The person was─

"What the shuck is taking so long?" Alby yelled.

"I don't see him. If y'all would slim it for a second maybe the greenie wouldn't be so scared." Newt snapped, not at Alby but for the rest screaming and yelling.

He heard a moan of pain this time. Finally finding the source of the sound, he looked behind a tall barrel and saw short blonde hair belonging to a person curled up in a ball.

"C'mon. We won't hurt ya, promise." The person raised his head only for Newt to see a girl's face. She looked right past him with stormy grey eyes.

"It's a bloody girl." Newt yelled. Strangely, that didn't frighten the girl. And she kept looking right past him and what was right past him? The box labelled 'Monroe'.

"She hot?"

"I'll call dibs!"

"Nuh uh! I will!"

"No one is callin' dibs, you shuckin' slintheads!" Alby yelled angrily.

"Monroe," It felt wrong on his tongue for some reason. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" Monroe nodded silently and stood up.

"Hold on then, we'll get out of here by rope." He instructed. She didn't seem to mind.

"Rope down, Minho!" He ordered. Monroe clung to him as Minho lowered the rope so he could pull them out.

Getting out was easy. Several people pulled the rope back up and there were others standing on the side to help them out.

"Holy pile of klunk!" One of them wolf-whistled. Monroe kept a calm composure and decided not to let their jeers affect her.

"I know you." A guy with a squashed up nose and a sneering face spat. Monroe blinked. How would he if not even herself would know?

He lunged right at her, pushing Newt away, who was beside her. Pinning her down, he spat endless insults, and began strangling her. No one did anything for a second. Monroe recovered her wits and despite the pain in her back. She kicked his most prized possession and when that wasn't enough to get him off of her, she smashed his head with her own and pushed him off.

"Just remember, doll," He sneered, pausing for dramatic effect. "Once they know who you are, they'll be banishing you." He stood up without so much as another word.

"Put Gally in the Slammer. Now!" Alby ordered coldly. Several builders nodded and got Gally in vice grips.

"And her, get her to the council room." Newt led Monroe to the council room with many of the Gladers following right behind them.

* * *

><p>"So, greenie. You've beaten up Gally's ass within a day," A boy with Asian descent sat beside her in one of the front row chairs.<p>

"I salute ya for that." He remarked, laughing.

"I'm Minho by the way." She looked at him curiously.

"Everyone seems to call me Monroe, I guess that's my name." She uttered for the first she was here.

"Don't be sad now," He mocked. "You'll get your name in a day or two."

"─what do you say we should do with her?" Alby asked, Monroe's attention now shifted to the crowd.

"Make her our slave!" One of them suggested. _As if._

"We can put her in the Slammer with Gally." Another suggested. _Never ever. No._

"How about we just treat her like an ordinary greenie and be done with it?" A blond boy beside a dark-skinned boy questioned.

"Besides, she didn't know the rules." One piped in.

"It's called self-defence. You clearly saw what he did so I, in return, retaliated." Monroe responded curtly, each word clipped.

"She does have a point." Minho added.

"Alright. So about the sleeping arrangements." Whispers of excitement drifted through, signalling everyone wanted Monroe on their bed.

"Shut up, you slintheads! She'll be rooming with one of the Keepers as they can actually accommodate extra space for the girl." Alby barked.

"She-bean'll be rooming with me." Minho stated.

"That okay with you?" Alby's eyes shifted to Monroe who nodded.

"Good that, now back to work, shanks! Newt, take her to the tour." Alby dismissed.

"Well, she-greenie, come on." Monroe said nothing and followed suit.

"So, this is the council room. We hold our meeting here and that was Alby, the leader. I'm Newt, the second-in-command." Monroe nodded.

"Are you just going to keep nodding or are you going to say something? Aren't you going to ask anything?"

"I really don't like small talk."

"Well, this ain't small talk."

"I don't have any questions."

"That's new. You're the calmest greenie so far. No questions, you didn't even puke in the box."

"What's the point of asking questions when I know I'm never getting answers?" She pointed out.

"Good point. Let's go meet Fry. Betcha he's cookin' up some great food. Sound good to ya?" Monroe merely smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want me to continue, please say so. This is my second story in this fandom and will not be updated as much as the Last Trials until it's done. I hope y'all had a great holiday! (::)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I didn't expect to get the feedback I got last chapter so I decided to write this quick. You all seemed to like it so yeah. If you are reading The Last Trials, I've recently updated a chapter as well. _Please sign the petition against ANON HATE (anonymous hate for no absolute reason) on Tumblr. The link is in my profile._ If you are easily triggered, please take time off of Tumblr as it is in a horrible place right now. You can talk to me here. PM me if you need personal help. I'll be glad to help you in any way I can.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and plot! Everything else belongs to James Dashner.**

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy! Mommy, watch me and Maddie play!" The girl was perched on the carpeted floor in the living room along with Maddie, combing their doll's hair. They were giggling. That was until one of the girls hogged the doll.<em>

_"Daddy! Monnie is being bad!" Maddie complained._

_"Shhh, now, kids. Why don't you go into your room? Your daddy and I have some things to discuss."_

_"Yes mommy!" The two girls smiled widely and followed their mother's instructions, arguing about their doll._

* * *

><p><em>"David, we have to, you know we have to." Anne sat down on the cream couch, sighing.<em>

_"Anne, we can't. You know what happened to Lisa." David replied, still standing._

_Anne turned cold._

_"We will not talk about Lisa. She wasn't immune." Anne snapped, standing up._

_"But Anne─"_

_"Stop it this instant, David. Lisa is gone and there is nothing we can do about it. Madison and Monroe are going to WCKD as planned!" Anne left no room for discussion._

_David sighed._

_"I'm sorry, David. I love these children too much and I can't let them see what this world has become." Anne apologized._

_"It's fine. But we'll talk to them as much as we can, alright?" David gave in. Of course he'd seen what the world has become. He was afraid. He was truly afraid for the safety of his own children._

_"Well, David, I think I should call in a WCKD representative." Anne sat down on the couch again and dialled a telephone number._

_"Can't we send them there?" David inquired._

_"I guess we can. I think I can ask Ava for a job for both of us. We can leave this house and live with them. We'll never have to leave them. We can take care of baby Cissa as well." Anne suggested, putting the telephone back._

_"Excellent plan, Anne. I'll start packing. You can go talk to the girls."_

* * *

><p><em>Knock…knock…<em>

_The two girls immediately opened the door to their room._

_"Mommy, are you okay?" Monroe asked._

_"Of course I am, darling. Mommy's really good."_

_"Did daddy hurt you?" Madison inquired._

_"No, of course not! Daddy would never do that to me." Anne denied._

_"I have great news girls, we're moving out." Anne announced._

_"But mommy! We like it here!" Madison and Monroe protested._

_"You'll like it better there, darlings." Anne smiled._

_"We don't wanna go!" Monroe complained._

_"We can't stay here, it isn't safe."_

_"Why mommy? Why is not safe?" Madison queried._

_"There are dangerous people everywhere, Madison. We're moving so we can be away and safe from them."_

_"Oh. Okay." Madison frowned._

_"So we'll be packing now?"_

_"Yes. Why don't you pick out the clothes you like and put them in your bags?"_

_"Mommy, can we bring our dollies?"_

_"Of course you can, Monnie. You can bring them all." Anne smiled widely._

_"I'll be bringing you a box so you can put all your dolls in it, okay?"_

_Madison and Monroe nodded happily. They began picking out their clothes, putting them on a neat pile on each of their beds. Anne left right after and collected the box._

_Their mother, Anne, came back with a large box._

_"Here you go, darlings. Bring all the dolls you want."_

_"How about our suitcases mommy?" Monroe pointed out._

_Anne smiled. She walked towards the middle of their beds, since it was apart and crouched down to grab a suitcase under Madison's bed and another under Monroe's._

_"Now, why don't you bring all your clothes? Mommy will be in her room packing, okay?" Madison got one of the suitcases and filled it with all her clothes._

_"Maddie?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you pack for me?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll pack up the dollies. I'll be bringing all of them you see. I'll get the clothes and their stuff in the box too."_

_"Fine." Madison huffed as she got out her dresses._

_"Thank you, Maddie!" Monroe squealed happily._

* * *

><p><em>"See, David? Even if they're young for WCKD, they'll be safer there." Anne had let David look at their children by their doorway. The two had been packing, Monroe fussed about the dolls while Madison packed for both of them.<em>

_"I suppose. Let us hope your sister will not pester them." Anne nodded in agreement._

_"Girls, let mommy help you pack." Anne entered their room._

_"Of course mommy, there are still clothes in the closet." Madison wagged her left pointer finger towards the closet._

_"Mommy, please pack for me. Maddie's being a mean girl." Monroe pouted._

_"What're you talking about, Monroe, darling? Madison is packing for you right now." Anne assured._

_"Oh. I thought Maddie was mad at me!" Monroe exclaimed._

_"I'm not mad, silly." Madison giggled._

_"See? Since you are packing Maddie's dolls, she's also packing your clothes in return." Anne explained._

_"Now, finish packing and mommy will be too. Daddy will be waiting downstairs. So come down when you're ready. And do prepare the clothes you're going to wear, darlings. We've a long time before we get there."_

* * *

><p><em>Anne finished packing up all the things she needed to bring for her and the baby. Now, it was time to give her girls a nice bath. They have a long journey ahead and she didn't particularly like bad hygiene habits.<em>

_"Girls? Please get your towels." Anne instructed._

_"Yes, mommy!" Madison and Monroe ran out of their room each carrying a towel._

_"Mommy? Can we bring Ducky?" Madison pouted._

_"Sure. Put him in the box with your dollies."_

_"How about Pansy?" Monroe referred to the female duck beside Ducky._

_"Yes. But we can get them as soon as you've finished bathing, understood?"_

_Both girls nodded._

_After the bath was finished, Anne dressed them in travel gear. She let them wear gloves, long-sleeved tops and long pants. She let them wear boots and put on hats on their heads. Madison and Monroe insisted they get Ducky and Pansy inside the box. So Monroe got both of them from the bathroom._

_"Now, Daddy's still bathing baby Cissa so you can meet him in the bathroom downstairs. Or you can call him to help you with your things."_

_"Mommy will change first."_

_"Okay, mommy."_

* * *

><p><em>Once David started the car, Madison and Monroe began playing with their dolls. Anne sat in the passenger's seat across David and they were purely worried for their family's safety. Cranks surrounded the area despite it having a huge immune population. Anne of course held Cissa, the little one was wrapped in a white cloth, biting her pacifier.<em>

_Anne remembered the news last week about the Fitzgerald family raided by the Cranks. She could recall lending the survivors of the family her home for a moment before calling Ava. The organisation took them away. Of course Anne did this because the Fitzgerald family was tested immune. The matriarch however didn't want her children to participate in the search of the Cure and ended up sheltering them._

_She felt utter sadness for both sons of the family, Remus and Romulus. They were old enough to read and write, but they were not prepared to experience this much loss. Anne knew she couldn't keep them in her home forever so she had to do what she had to do. They understood that because Anne explained to them. They didn't want other families to have this kind of loss and have devoted themselves to helping the organisation find a cure. Anne still called them time to time and both are very positive about life._

_"Anne, are you okay?" David asked concernedly._

_"Yes. I just thought if we stayed there any longer, we might end up like the Fitzgeralds. I'm glad we've come to this agreement, David."_

_"I would rather lose an argument than see my children taken by Cranks."_

_"Agreed." Anne smiled._

_David returned one to her._

_"Ewww!" Madison and Monroe loudly exclaim simultaneously, attracting their parents' attention._

_David and Anne laughed. Cissa seemed startled and began bawling, spitting out her pacifier in the process._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You didn't expect this kind of chapter did you? <strong>

**Replies:**

_**May A Chance: **Thank you, really. :)_

_**Mina: **Is this the answer to your question?_

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Thank you! But people are not what they seem. ;)_

_**cinnamon0478: **Thank you! It really makes me happy that my story is different in your perspective. _

_**The real world is scary: **Thank you for you encouragement! And seeing as you can see this message after reading, you can say that I've kept going. :)_

**Please leave a review if you have any suggestions/criticisms/ideas. Thank you for following and reviewing! (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry if it's a bit OOC. I based this off the movie (since I haven't finished reading the books yet) and if Newt's dialogue sounds odd, please let me know. Disclaimer? First chapter. The pattern of this story will be quite irregular so there might be times when there are flashbacks or current chapters.**

* * *

><p>Newt had given her the tour. Monroe felt like he was familiar. A concept alien to her. It's that feeling you know something at the back of your head but you can't seem to say it.<p>

"─trials start tomorrow. There's a bonfire for ya tonight so don't sleep early." Newt brought her back to reality by snapping his fingers.

"You've not been listening, she-bean." He muttered dryly.

"I was," She snapped. "My mind was just preoccupied with something else to fully focus my attention on what you just said,"

"Whatever ya say, doll─"

"Don't call me that." Monroe hissed angrily.

"Why not? Ya look like one." He retorted.

"I…Stop it. Flattery will not get you anywhere."

"It almost did, though, she-greenie." Newt smirked.

"That boy called me doll. I think many called me doll. I just don't remember." Monroe explained.

Newt said nothing and led her to the kitchens instead.

"Ya hungry?" Monroe nodded.

"Ya don't talk much, do ya?"

"There's nothing to say, why bother?"

"Good point. Now let's getcha something to eat, ya look starved." Monroe looked down at herself, she was practically skin and bones, she needed meat on this body if she was supposed to be taken seriously around here. _Doll._ That word taunted her. Why was she called doll? Was it because of her features or because she was treated like one? Monroe felt so confused.

Due to her thoughts, she didn't even notice Newt stand up and get them both lunch. He put a plate of food right in front of her. Monroe wrinkled her nose. It looked sloppy. She hated sloppy for some reason.

She knew she had no other choice but to eat, so she quickly snatched a spoon and shoved a spoonful of the slop in her mouth. Surprisingly, it actually tasted good.

"Whoever cooks this should think of presenting his food better." She commented idly after chewing her first spoonful.

"Nah. Fry doesn't care 'bout how it looks. As long as the Gladers have full stomachs, that's all he really cares about."

"Making it look bad makes me lose my appetite."

"Ya don't exactly look easy to impress, doll." He used that name again. Monroe couldn't bring herself to argue with him because she was starving.

Once Monroe finished eating the slop they called food around here and drinking a lot of water, Newt finished the tour in the area they called the Deadheads. She was told the Glade was split into 4 sections, the Gardens, the Homestead, the Bloodhouse, and the Deadheads. Newt explained in detail each job available and mentioned three rules.

_Everyone does their part._

_Never hurt one another._

_And no one goes into the maze unless they're a Runner._

_Those are easy rules._ But something in Monroe snapped. She needed to be a Runner. Like the word doll, it taunted her. Runner. Runner. Runner. Run. Run. Run. It seemed as if there was _another voice_ in her head saying those words.

"─tomorrow you'll be workin' with the Slicers first. D'ya hate blood?" He questioned.

"No. I don't think I'm squeamish." Monroe retorted.

"Good that. Now I can help ya get that package inside the Box. It has these huge buggin' letters spelling out ya name so it must be important stuff in there." Newt replied.

"Can we go now? I'm curious about that box." Monroe queried.

"Yeah. Ya can have all afternoon free. Trials start tomorrow for ya, like I said. Come with me, we'll get ya to the shuckin' Box." Newt affirmed.

* * *

><p>The Box was a huge lift filled with crates and boxes.<p>

"Since ya beat up Gally, shanks weren't able to collect the boxes." Monroe assumed Shanks was some sort of degrading word around here or some language she had yet to know about.

Monroe jumped down.

"What the shuck are you bloody doing!?" Newt yelled. Monroe didn't listen to him however. Monroe moved the crates by height, the shortest in front and so on. It had formed a stairway of sorts and she carried the package with her name with ease as she climbed her makeshift stairs.

"I honestly don't understand why you haven't thought of it yet."

"We didn't have a lot of supplies until you arrived. The Box is practically empty 'cept for some crates. The crates aren't enough to make what you made." Monroe blinked. It can't be. No.

"You alright?" Newt asked in concern.

Monroe was knocked out of her stupor. Something was off. She didn't know what it was but she was determined to find out.

"C'mon, I'll show you Minho's room." Newt led her to the Homestead, led her to a couple stair steps upward. Newt kindly offered to carry the package but she refused and she just followed Newt, tilting her head sideways to see the way.

Minho's room was not as spacious as she thought but it would do. There was a cot pushed to the side and a small dresser cabinet. On top was a stack of books. There was a nightstand beside the bed. It was a very bare room.

"I'll be in the Gardens if ya need me." Newt stated.

"Thank you but I'll be staying here for a while. I have to check the contents of the package." Newt left her in Minho's room.

She sank down the floor and opened the box. The very first thing she saw was a long note.

Monroe greedily snatched it, scanning the contents.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maddie,<em>

_You aren't Monroe. You are Madison. But please, for the sake of safety in the Maze, do not reveal yourself as Madison. Once they find out who you really are, they're going to get the Grievers to target you. Beetle blades watch your every move, be careful of your actions, they can use even the tiniest wrong move against you._

_I can't give away much, they might see me for who I really am. But promise me, you'll act like me. You may not remember anything so here are some pointers to help you out._

_I am a little loopy, very moody, and snappish. I'll be sure to watch out for you in here. I'll try sending you more letters as much as I can. Please do not be obvious that you aren't me. One wrong move and it could destroy everything in there._

_I sent you a lot of things useful in the Maze. You may not remember me as of now but the things in the box will help you. Become a Runner. Locate the Griever Hole and I might just be able to find a way to get you out._

_Love,_

_Monnie._

* * *

><p>Monroe or Madison rolled the piece of paper and tucked it in the nook under Minho's cot. She looked at the box seeing some clothes but underneath those was a dynamite. How did Monnie manage to get a hold of this? There was also a pocket knife and a pair of shoes. What did Monnie want her to do, exactly?<p>

She immediately slipped on the shoes, seeing as they looked more heavy duty than the previous pair she was wearing.

Monroe had a lot to do. And she didn't think she had enough time to do it. She sighed. Anything for Monnie. She closed up the box and got out to see Newt in the Gardens as Monroe, not Madison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Unexpected?<strong>

_**AsgardianGrizzly:** Thank you for your encouragement. By the looks of it, the parents may get more of the spotlight during the flashbacks._

_**May a Chance:** Thank you. There will be more to come!_

_**green angel01:** That is CREEPY. Thank you though!_

_**theevilsquiddancer:** Please don't eat my soul! And thank you by the way!_

_Thanks for the 200+ views, for following, faving, and reviewing this story. I appreciate the encouragement! _

**Please review if you have any corrections/suggestions/criticisms/ideas. I would really appreciate them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, another unexpected chapter before we return to the Glade. Disclaimer: First/Second Chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Come along, Miss James. We've lots of work to do, no time to waste." A rat-faced man commanded.<p>

She said nothing and let him push her wheelchair. He exited her room and he led her to a series of right turns, left turns, and then a trip to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator dinged, the doors parted to a hallway of chrome walls. It was dreary. She continued to follow him until they stopped in front of fogged glass sliding doors. It had automatically opened after he had put his hand on a machine for scanning.

"Ah, Miss James," The highest-ranking officer had greeted. "So glad you could accompany us."

She grimaced but attempted a weak smile to keep up with her reputation. No one knew what she was capable of. Everyone thought she was the most valued person around but her value was very questionable as her work and contribution seemed to be kept under the wraps.

"I'm sure you've met Mister Edison and Miss Agnes?"

She nodded.

"You'll be working with them today. They are observing the Maze trials as of now and you can find them there," She pointed to a slightly ajar door. The man pushed her to the room, even when her hands were free. _She couldn't complain because why not? Why do the work when someone's doing it for you?_

The restraint was easy to remove, but she needed to keep playing the dumb card. The plan should go the way it should. She may be impatient, but she learned to be patient these past months. She spent months on end analysing possible options. The best choice was the Switch. The Swipe had done its job, yes, but she had taken care of that.

"Hello, I don't think I introduced myself properly. I'm Teresa. Teresa Agnes." Teresa held out her hand, waiting for her to shake it. She took it and smiled lightly.

"That idiot over there is Thomas Edison." Teresa pointed to a sixteen-year-old-or-so boy who was facing a computer system inputting several things.

He noticed Teresa pointing at him and waved at her.

She waved back.

"Your name is?" Teresa inquired.

"Madison. Madison James." She introduced herself in the same manner as Teresa.

"Nice. Named after James Madison?"

"Sort of. My family's last name is James. They decided Madison was a girly name so they named me that."

"I thought they changed your names?" Teresa whispered.

"Exception. We have a close relation to the highest ranking officer, Chancellor Paige." Madison retorted.

"Oh, no wonder you're close with Doctor Paige." She replied.

"Not really. She just took my sister and me under her wing because of my mother."

Teresa nodded in understanding.

"I hope you aren't mad at me or something."

Teresa laughed. "Why'd I be mad at you?"

"Special treatment?"

"Nah. It always happens. If you know someone on the inside in an organisation like this, you'd get easy access."

"Thank you for understanding."

Teresa merely smiled.

Thomas stopped doing what he did and made his way towards them.

"Hey, I'm Thomas. You are?" He looked at Madison, waiting for her reply.

"Madison. But you can call me Maddie."

"Aren't you the one who's always in the presenting room?" Thomas inquired and Madison nodded in response.

"Didn't you have a sister─"

"We've been looking at her sister for hours, Tom." Teresa snapped.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"She's in the Trials." Teresa replied dryly.

"Oh."

"Is she alright?" Madison asked in concern.

"Yeah. She kicked Gally right where it hurts the most. Priceless." Thomas laughed. Madison quirked a smile and Teresa giggled.

"So we keep looking at them?"

"Yeah." Teresa and Thomas replied simultaneously.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"It is of utmost importance that Madison is to be kept restrained. I will call in a nurse to ensure that that is implemented throughout the months prior to her arrival in the Trials. Her sister Monroe, who we've already put as a Constant in the Maze, was not treated the same way and we are avoiding Madison's state to be changed."<p>

"Why is that so, doctor?"

"The twins can be extremely cunning. If both of them are to put it simply, out of their control, we might not achieve our goal."

"Aside from that, my sister had reprimanded me from using our 'barbaric' methods. I'm not one to disappoint as my family shunned me for what I've worked so hard to achieve. Anne was the only one to have ever kept in touch, I don't think I'm quite ready to lose one more piece of my family."

"Well, of course. I will try my best to help young Madison prior to her arrival."

"Thank you. Please take Miss James back to her room."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>The man had gotten inside the room and collected Madison who was animatedly talking to Thomas and Teresa. <em>I just need to get them to trust me.<em> She thought. _The plan will go more smoothly that way._

"Wait. I need to ask something." The man hesitated but agreed nonetheless.

"Can I get your room number? Maybe we can talk outside of here?" Madison suggested.

"Sure. It is room 153 2nd floor, Thomas's room is just across mine." Teresa replied.

"Thank you. See you later!" She smiled.

Getting back to her room was awful. She made friends. She made friends aside from Madison. The real Madison. The Switch just complicated things. She groaned. _All for the plan. No complaints._

A nurse was in her room and an extra cot was placed across her own. The man had left her with the young nurse who was seated on her own cot.

"Hello, I'm Veronica─" She began, smiling.

"I don't need a nurse." She snapped.

"Doctor Paige─"

"I don't care what she says. LEAVE." Madison interrupted.

"But─"

"LEAVE!" The nurse yelped and got her suitcase. She scrambled to get out.

Madison seethed. Taking away her freedom was one thing. Having someone look after her in her own private space made things even worse.

She locked the door and took off the restraints on her stomach. She sat on the cot. She glared at the wall. She stood up and screamed. The sound echoing throughout the empty walls.

She was so angry. They were going to pay for what they tried to do against her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried my hardest in characterization. Don't kill me. More about the plan and of how they switched will be revealed in the future chapters.<strong>

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Not my best chapter but like I said in the latest chapter of TLT, there may be a possibility that I'll update this tomorrow to make up for the shortness of this chapter._

_**The real world is scary: **Well, this isn't exactly what happens in the Glade, but here are the events happening on the other side._

_**green angel01: **Thank you! I hope this doesn't disappoint._

_**Randomreader: **There is Minho/OC. That's all I can say._

**Thank you all for following/faving this story! Also big thanks on the 400+ views this story has gotten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know! Throw stones at me! I wasn't able to keep my promise as teachers pestered me with homework. But this is a longer chapter than usual. I hope that makes up for lateness.**

**Also, this is a DARKER chapter involving some sexual harassment but I do not, in any way, support it nor promote it.**

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

**From now on, Monroe will be referred to as Madison and vice versa to avoid confusion. Unless of course when I say otherwise. (::)**

* * *

><p>"Newt." Monroe arrived, calling him out.<p>

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's really boring. Is there anything fun to do around here?" She replied.

The boy behind Newt laughed.

"She-greenie, you seriously asking for fun in this shuck-hole? There's really nothing to around here except shuckin' work. Seeing you don't have one, go and look for something that catches your eye. But I'd doubt you would. You look hard to impress, greenbean. I'm Zart by the way." Monroe smirked.

"That all ya need, greenie?" Newt inquired.

"Nothing to do much, huh? Can I start trials now? With this garden thing?" Monroe queried.

Newt and the boy looked at each other before nodding in understanding then went and faced her.

"Well, first, you're going to have to have ya hands a little dirty. That good?" Newt responded.

"I don't mind. I'd get my hands dirty if I have to." Monroe replied.

And so, Monroe was instructed to dig. She dug a couple plant holes and decided they looked quite decent, even getting Zart's approval.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, everyone had begun eating their dinner. Monroe was accompanied by Newt to sit with them at the Keepers' table because she didn't belong with the others. After getting her share to which Frypan commented, "You look like a living stick, shank. You need some meat on you." Monroe laughed. And realised, she wouldn't be taken seriously if she looked like what Frypan described her to be. From the comments earlier, she would never be taken seriously around here. Everyone seemed sexist and just downright discriminating except a few.<p>

Setting her tray on the empty side of the table, she sat down and began eating quietly. There was a couple times they invited her to join the conversations they had but she was disinterested. She didn't belong here and they knew that as well.

"So greenie, doing well so far?" One blond kid, the same one who has been kind to treat her like an equal greeted.

"Fine. I haven't caught your name, by the way." Most boys laughed, teasing the blond guy.

"Clint."

"Oooh! Clint's getting laid tonight!" They all shouted. Monroe smiled innocently.

"Jealous?" She laughed. Alby looked almost ready to burst in laughter.

"C'mon, Monnie─" Monroe glared at the boy who called her that.

Finishing her food, she stood up and left without a word, making the Gladers confused about her behaviour.

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't have done that. I knew Monroe would never act like that. <em>She thought. Before she could even notice, someone was actually chasing after her.

"Hey, you okay, greenie?" Minho chased after her. Of course he was going to be concerned for his new 'roomie' as he coined it.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You going to the room?"

She nodded.

"You'll be back for the bonfire, right?"

"Why're you so curious?"

"Nothing. It's just that, you know, it's hard to see through a girl's shuckin' behaviour." He retorted.

Monroe laughed.

"You're going right?"

"Yes. I'm not one to miss a party, as far as I know." Monroe smirked.

"Never knew you'd be a party girl, doll." He smirked. _Well, it's best to just accept that name. It is probably going to stay._

* * *

><p>The bonfire was loud and rowdy. Boys took swigs of a urine-like substance they called Gally's brew. They let out Gally that late afternoon but he kept his distance.<p>

He said he knew her. How could he?

Like a typical drunk party, everyone slurred and yelled utter nonsense. Monroe got there seeing everyone tipsy except a few. Alby, Newt, Minho, and other Keepers she didn't know the name of made that list along with a couple younger ones.

There was a bit of music from a guitar. It was mostly very soft and wasn't suitable for this kind of party.

"Havin' fun?" Newt asked.

"What's fun in a couple of guys' mock-fighting and obnoxious noise?" Monroe responded.

"Yeah. Good point. But this is for you." Alby agreed.

"Well, it would be a waste to complain about it, now, wouldn't it? Come on! Dance with me, Minho!" Before she could stop herself, Minho had smirked and taken her hand, spinning her over and over again. She was getting dizzy, almost to the point of falling but she laughed it off. If she fell down, it would be on soft lush grass.

"Shuck greenie. You ain't even drunk and you're already dizzy." Minho joked.

Monroe laughed. "You spun me a lot! 'Course I'd be dizzy!" She complained, not really meaning it.

"And before you say it, no. I am not drinking piss." Monroe regained some of her composure, but her cheeks were not pale as usual but had a faint pink from all the spinning.

Before she knew it, she was dancing with everyone. Even at some point, she went near the fighting circle and chanted.

"Don't wanna fight me?" Gally laughed mockingly.

"Ha! Sorry, Gally. I would feel guilty for making you lose." She sneered, making Gally furious. Boys cheered and laughed. It was overwhelming. It was hard for her to recall when she had this much fun. Not that she remembered anything anyway.

* * *

><p>While heading to Minho's room, she was exhausted from all the laughing and dancing. Her feet ached, and her eyes drooped. She could feel someone grab her and drag her away. About 4 builders had helped Gally do his dirty work as she noticed from her bleary eyes. She had to act and act fast at that.<p>

"Before you kill me, wouldn't you want me?" She slurred, she might've drunk that piss earlier this evening.

"Let's have a go, boys! This pretty little thing would be such as waste if we just kill her right now, wouldn't it?" One of Gally's cronies sneered and held her chin harshly. The other two boys stood guard and one other boy held her arms behind a tree.

He tried to kiss her. Tried. Before he could even put his lips on hers, she bit it down, hard. She could feel the blood seeping out of it. The other boy momentarily lost his grip on her. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it as hard as she could. The other builder who almost kissed her let out a growl, blood seeping down his chin, letting the two other builders who were at a bit of a distance know something was wrong. They ran to the tree only to see their pseudo-leader with his lips bleeding and the other one with an oddly twisted wrist.

The two helped the two injured builders and decided the Greenie was not worth their time and got to the Homestead where the Greenie arrived. She smirked.

"4 boys against 1 girl. And you couldn't even kiss me." She jeered. Other boys were already asleep by now, in their hammocks, snoring loudly. But some sat on their own hammocks, looking at the scene unfold. Clint saw two of the boys injured, one with a twisted wrist and the oddest one injury he'd ever seen, they were a pair of bleeding, bitten, lips. He immediately came to their aid, waking Jeff up to help him.

"Gally told us─" One of them got cut off.

"I never told you do that!" Gally protested. Monroe looked at him.

"Look. I would've never thought of that. Greenie ain't worth my time in the Slammer." Gally explained. Alby grunted. Monroe believed him.

"You 4 are going to the Slammer. If this happens again, then you'll be banished. Am I making myself shuckin' clear?"

"Don't," Monroe replied, making the boys look relieved.

"Why the bloody hell not!?" Newt looked at her in disbelief. Minho kept quiet. He was curious to see where this would go.

"They'll be doing the perverted walk of shame, as long as I'm around." Monroe smirked maliciously.

"Think you can away with this? I'm more than capable of just being a pretty face." She left for the bathroom to get off the filth that marred her lips and hands. Minho, Alby, and Newt looked just as shocked as the rest of the Gladers looking at the scene.

_Your hands don't deserve to be dirty because of them._ She thought.

* * *

><p>Sleeping had been a bit of an awkward topic to discuss with Minho but he agreed to have her back against his own. The cot was a bit bigger, as far as Monroe could see. <em>Runner perks, maybe.<em>

But aside from that, they all got along and slept easy, but not in Monroe's case. She struggled desperately to keep sleeping but vision-like dreams invaded her eyes. Noises filled her ears. Voices. Shouts. Cries. Bright light. Threats. It was overwhelming.

A seemingly vivid memory came.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll kill you! This is your fault!" A man sneered.<em>

_He slapped the little version of Madison or Monroe. Monroe couldn't tell right now. The twins in the dream seemed too alike._

_"No!" One of them hit him, but he didn't flinch or indicated he was in pain._

_"Stop! You're hurting me!" The slapped girl protested, her voice high and frightened, her right cheek red from the slap._

_"Please! We're sorry." The other girl sniffled._

_"You'll be forgiven where you're both dead." He spat._

* * *

><p>Minho stirred from his sleep hearing Monroe mumble. Before he could say anything, Monroe had grabbed his arm and held it tight.<p>

"Don't. Please!" She was thrashing now. In the faint light, some light had already shone through despite the darkness. Dawn was coming. Minho could see faint tear streaks on Monroe's face. Were his eyes playing with him?

Monroe opened her eyes. Then she noticed she was holding Minho's arm very tightly.

"Knew you couldn't resist me, greenie." He attempted to lighten up the mood.

"Please. Just pretend this never happened." She sighed, letting go of his arm. He said nothing. But she left and went outside.

And he didn't chase after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So uh... sorry about Minho being OOC, don't hunt me down please! Please tell me if I made any mistakes regarding the characterizations of the original Gladers then I'll gladly try my best to not make that mistake again. <strong>

**Replies:**

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **So, I hope this one met your expectations! _

_**green angel01: **Thank you for your honest review. I hope this isn't as confusing._

_**The real world is scary: **Thank you. I like surprising my readers. Unfortunately, I revealed that this chapter was going to be in the Glade. And again, so sorry for that no-spoiler-warning mistake I made!_

_**Randomreader: **Keep reading! I'll keep writing! :) As I said before, there will definitely be more backstory and switching of POVs, in the WICKED facility and the Glade. Hope that made sense. :)_

_**Minho fan: **Well, read on for more Minho/OC! :) I hope I did his character justice. If not, please inform me! :) I am keen on continuing this! I wouldn't wanna let down the readers, based on the feedback I got._

**Constructive Criticism is needed and appreciated! Thank you for the faves, follows, and the 800+ views this story has gotten. Thank you all for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm feeling hyped for this story so I decided a follow-up was in order. Hope y'all like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

* * *

><p>She stood on the rickety tower, taking in the view. The Glade was quiet. No one was really awake except for the cooks and some of the Runners. Alby and Newt were awake as well. Deciding that there weren't a lot of people, she thought of finally bathing.<p>

Getting a pair of underwear and some comfortable clothes, she headed to the bathroom. There was no one around, but she wanted to be safe. She went to the corner-most portion and stripped. She hurriedly washed herself and finished in about 5 minutes. She didn't have much time to change as several boys already made their way to the bathroom carrying towels and clothes. Most of them looked too afraid to even face her. Maybe they knew of what she did last night. Those boys ended up in the Slammer last night.

* * *

><p>Before doing her first official job trial, she ate her breakfast. It looked better than the last time and she looked very pleased at that. She still sat at the Keepers' table seeing as there were no other girls. She decided it was best of keep quiet about it. There was no need for such unnecessary questions with no answer to.<p>

No one said much. Others seemed hostile to her.

"How did you do it?" One Keeper asked.

"Did what?"

"You know… escaped from them?" He seemed hesitant. Something in her snapped. Monroe was snappish and if she just answered what she really felt, she'd be obvious.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm not capable of defending myself." She retorted. He fell silent but recovered his wits.

"You look weak─" Alby and Newt exchanged glances. From their experience, the girl could loosen up, could have almost bipolar qualities and get pissed easily. They both looked at Monroe for some sort of sign. She seemed to be almost like a bomb. One wrong word could make her explode.

"Shut up. You don't know anything. I look weak to you? There's more to defence than brawling and throwing punches." She replied, hissing. Minho had come and sat beside her. He noticed how hard she was trying to keep her temper in check.

"I'm sorry." He replied in shame.

"You should be." She left the table, grabbing her foo with her and eating somewhere else.

"The hell, man?" Alby queried.

"It's true!" The Keeper insisted in a hushed hiss.

"You never know with her." Newt added.

Minho hesitated. Should he tell them? No. _You shouldn't. She asked you not to._

Minho made his mind. He was going to keep her secret, for now at least.

* * *

><p>Monroe got up the rickety tower and ate her breakfast in peace. The soft breeze drifted through, messing her short, already-messy blonde hair.<p>

"Hey. I just want to apologise." Gally had climbed up to the tower.

"What for?" Monroe replied nonchalantly.

"For what those slintheads did to you. I was being honest last night, greenie. I didn't tell them to do it." He explained.

"There's nothing to apologise for. Unless of course, you're lying to me at this moment."

"Like I said, you're not worth me getting to the Slammer."

"Then I doubt you'd want another go to make my life hell. You're forgiven."

"Good that."

"Good that, indeed." He laughed and went down.

At least he was some sort of friend to her now.

* * *

><p>By the time everyone had finished eating breakfast, most have already gotten to their jobs.<p>

She had returned her dishes to Frypan. No one else dared talking to her, except him, who still thought she was still a twig. She laughed it off as usual. It was good to see that there were some people who didn't treat her like dirt.

"Hey, greenie, ya ready to meet Winston and be a Slicer?"

"I need this over and done with." Monroe replied, determined.

"Well, then, let's get him to ya. That good?"

"Yeah. Not really. But I have to do this."

"Why, you really scared of blood?"

"No. But I prefer not to slaughter animals."

"Whatever you say." He mocked.

Arriving at the Blood House, as Newt called it, Monroe had noticed a lot of blood, of course, it was a Blood house after all.

"This is Monroe. Monroe, this is Winston." Monroe looked at Winston, he had a face with acne.

"Right. Hope you're fine with getting your hands a little dirty 'cause you'll be spilling blood all over." Newt left laughing as soon as Winston said that.

After some short instructions, Monroe was ready to slaughter an animal.

_Imagine WICKED. Those animals are people from WICKED._ She assured herself. She was never afraid of blood but the fact that once something loses blood, they lose their life as well was what made her terrified of slaughter.

Carrying a knife with an impassive face, she held the chicken's throat gently, almost as if stroking it. Like a _calm-before-the-storm_ moment. Monroe raised the knife then cut the chicken's throat cleanly. Blood burst from the chicken, Monroe held on to the body, not noticing her face had been marred with blood spots along with her clothes. She looked almost murderous.

"That's good, greenie. Might I suggest toning down on the psycho face though?" Monroe blinked and looked down on her clothes, she had some blood on it. Putting the knife of the slaughter table, she wiped her clean forearm on her forehead, seeing blood mix with a little sweat.

Winston had dismissed her to go clean herself up, then proceed to the next job.

* * *

><p>Since Zart told her it was fine not to do gardening anymore, she proceeded to the Builders, Gally being their Keeper. She didn't mind much. She was in some sort of understanding with him so it was okay. Several Builders sent her dirty looks. She shot them all back a deadly glare. If looks could kill, they'd be all dead.<p>

Gally had given her a couple things to like carry logs to the Kitchens for fire, or hammer things shut, or make an extra pen for the animals they housed. It was easy. The logs were light and easy to carry, hammering, was a bit more difficult, but achievable nonetheless. Making the pen, however was a combination of two. It was easy to get the resources there but it was difficult to begin the building. She definitely didn't want this job.

Right after lunch, she began her next job, which was repairing things. It was a bit easier than Building as it was almost as if only making the old new again. Nothing significant happened and by mid-afternoon, she was ready to start med-jack training. Again, it was boring. No one trusted her with the medicine. But they had told her of a cure. She needed one. It was a cure for when someone was stung by the pesky creatures that roamed about the maze. She needed one in case she really had venture there. When they had their short conversation, Monroe excused herself to do her business. Or so they thought.

Once she was sure that they knew she was out of sight, she snuck in, got a syringe from the box that they mentioned, she discreetly put it in her jeans pocket and told them she was ready for the next lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kinda a filler chapter. But I need this to be able to transition to the next chapter a bit better. I'll update this next week along with TLT for other readers.<strong>

**Replies: **

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Sass is their common trait! :) Thank you!_

_**The real world is scary: **Not much OC/Minho here, but there's more to come!_

_**green angel01: **Think of it like revisiting an old cliche and giving it a twist! :) I understand you about that because it gets really tiresome for me to have to make the girl wait for her saviour. _

_**StarRunner1: **The dreams will not be commonplace. It is too cliche for me, so that'll be in minimal scenes, but thank you for that comment. The flashbacks however and the Switch POVs will be appearing a lot, building up to how my characters became who they are in the present._

**I'd like to thank everyone for helping this story reach 1,100+ views! For a couple chapters, that's a lot for me! Thank you all for the support!**

**Reviews are loved and extremely appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Disclaimer on the first/second chapter. :) Monroe is Monroe here and so is Madison. They haven't switched.**

* * *

><p><em>Getting to WICKED Headquarters, there were a lot of parents, with their children latched on their arms. They were sending them off.<em>

_"Mommy," Monroe tugged Anne's pants. "Why are there so many people?"_

_Anne looked at her child and answered._

_"Just like mommy and daddy, they want their kids to be safe."_

_"Safe from what?" Madison asked._

_Anne couldn't answer that. They would never understand. They were far too young to understand._

_Madison waited for her answer patiently._

_Anne hesitated. But David answered for her._

_"There are dangerous monsters everywhere, Maddie. We need to keep you all away from them."_

_"Are those monsters like the ones that got into our neighbourhood, mommy?" Her twins were a handful but Anne loved them very much and was willing to do anything to keep them safe along with Cissa._

_"Ah… Welcome, Mister and Missus James. Please, come with me. Doctor Paige has been expecting you."_

_"Of course. How about our belongings?" David queried._

_"We will be collecting them as soon as you've finished conversing with the Chancellor. Anne nodded in understanding._

_Several parents were shouting, complaining about the unfairness of it all. How the family got their appointment just after arriving._

_"Mommy! Why're they shouting!?" Madison yelled through the loud noise._

_"Let's follow the man! Stay close and hold your father's hand!" Anne replied just as loud._

_By the time the family had reached the hallway where the Chancellor's office was, there was little boy perched on one of the seats of the hallway. He was very tiny and had a mop of dirty blond hair._

_David and Anne, with the baby, went inside. Anne had instructed the twins in a hushed tone to make friends with the boy and they complied._

_"Hello. Are you alone? My name's Monroe." Monroe inquired kindly. The blond boy looked up, looking at the identical sisters in front of him._

_"Yes." He mumbled, not really interested in making friends._

_"What's your name?" She asked yet again. Madison looked more interested in playing with the doll so she disregarded the boy._

_"Isaac." He muttered._

_"That's weird." Monroe giggled._

_Isaac laughed. "Even yours is." He retorted._

_"Can we be friends?" Monroe added._

_"Sure." Isaac held out his hand to do a high-five. Monroe didn't know what that motion was so she put her hand across his own gently. Isaac turned red. Monroe raised her eyebrow._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"That's not how you do a high-five." He said in-between laughs._

_"How do you do it, then?" She pouted._

_"It's like clapping but one hand is mine and the other is yours." He explained._

_"Oh. But it was almost!" Monroe argued._

_"Fine. It was almost a high-five but it's not." Isaac replied, grinning._

_A woman left the office, running away. Isaac stood up, and attempted to chase after her but the woman was turning and running too fast for his little legs to keep up with._

_Isaac sank down the hallway's floor. As Monroe and Madison's parents emerged from the room, they had noticed the boy was sobbing and turned to look at the twins._

_"Girls, what have you done?" Anne looked angry._

_"We did nothing, mommy. Isaac just─"_

_"Did you make him cry?" Anne looked ready to burst from the anger._

_Madison stood up from the chair she sat on, carrying the doll with her._

_"I saw everything mommy. A woman ran away. I think it was his mother."_

_"Oh, poor boy." Anne commented. She walked slowly towards the sobbing boy and helped him up._

_"Hello. My name is Anne. Are you alright?"_

_Isaac turned his head sideways._

_"Come with me. We'll help you find your mother." Anne assured._

_They all headed inside the office where the Chancellor sat in front of a desk._

_"Has his mother left already?" The Chancellor looked at him pointedly then back to Anne._

_Anne's eyes grew incredulously._

_"Is that regular protocol here?" The Chancellor nodded, clearly a little confused about the sudden question._

_"Children this young should never be subjected to abandonment. They need their mothers to nurture them." Anne protested._

_"I agree with Anne. Look at the poor boy. Parentless and clearly confused of the current events happening around him." David quipped._

_"I understand your concern for the boy, but that is none of your business." The Chancellor retorted._

_"And why not?" Anne looked almost angry._

_"Normally, I tend to keep quiet about the children's parents' conditions but since you are questioning it, I'll address it to you in a clear manner." The Chancellor replied._

_"Then what happened to his mother? Did she get infected?" David responded._

_The Chancellor nodded grimly._

_"She knew that leaving the boy here would give him the best chance of survival."_

_"And what of the boy's father?" Anne looked at her own children, questioning herself if she could ever leave them the way the boy's mother had. If she was infected, she should've, but as long she was healthy and fit for motherhood, she would keep fighting for them._

_"Mommy. Where's Isaac's mother?" Monroe approached Anne and asked in a sad manner._

_"She…" Anne trailed off._

_"It was for his own good. His best chance." David replied, his tone final, it had alerted Monroe not to press._

_The little baby, Cissa jolted and began sobbing._

_"Give me Narcissa," Anne ordered. David complied, handing the little baby bundle to Anne who began comforting the baby by humming a gentle lullaby._

_The Chancellor looked at Anne and her child and came to a conclusion._

_"I think I can figure out a solution for this problem, Anne. I'll have to contact you for the details later on, or are you alright if you stay for a few days?"_

_"There's no need for us to go home, Ava. We've packed everything." David replied._

_"And what of your home in the Hamptons?"_

_"Our neighbourhood was overrun by Cranks. There's nothing to go back for." Anne added._

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"There's nothing to worry about. Speaking of which, how are the Fitzgerald children?"_

_"They're excellent. They are wonderful to work with."_

_"Well, I'm glad to hear that. They've always been good children."_

_"Seeing as you're staying here, I'm calling a representative to get you to your home as of now."_

_"Thank you, Ava." Anne and David replied simultaneously._

_"It's the least I could do."_

_"Let's go, girls." Anne waited for the girls to catch up, Isaac trailing after them._

_"Can I at least take the boy with me, Ava? He needs someone around here." Anne looked at him sadly._

_"By all means, go ahead. This is part of the job I could offer you and your husband." Ava smiled fondly._

_"Come, Isaac." She smiled at the boy._

_"Where's my mother?" He asked in a thick accent._

_Anne formulated for an answer before concluding, "Your mother was sick, you see, if she kept you with her, you would be sick too. Understand?" The boy nodded._

_"That's why you'll be staying with us. Is that okay with you?" The boy nodded again, not saying a word._

_"Well, let's go then," Anne instructed as a WCKD representative arrived, leading them to their accommodation of sorts._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess who he is? :)<strong>

**Replies:**

_**Fan story fan: **Thank you! As for Gally being involved, it'll be made clear on the chapters to come. I hope you like this chapter, despite being different from the last! :)_

**Review me your thoughts and suggestions! I always love great ideas! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello. Disclaimer's at the first chapter! Please don't hesitate to leave a review of what you think! I'm always open for suggestions.**

* * *

><p>Hallway after hallway. It was a constant view for Madison. Well, the fake Madison that is. She really wanted to get to the Maze to see her sister. But like everyone, the fake Monroe couldn't recall a single memory except her name. Which was fake too.<p>

It made Madison wonder if any of the memories the Gladers got, as they dubbed themselves, were real and genuine.

Despite pushing off Veronica earlier this week, she had come back a bit more stubborn than the last time. Again, it made her wonder if Veronica was faking herself or not.

As Veronica finished buckling up the chest restraints, she opened the door, pushing Madison outside and began making her way through the seemingly endless hallways of the WICKED headquarters.

That morning, she was assigned yet again to watch over both groups. Ava Paige still told her not to tell anyone of what she and her sister went through. If anyone knew…

"Have you been listening?" Teresa looked over at her.

"To be honest?" Teresa nodded. "Nope." Madison smirked.

"I thought so." Thomas added in.

"Ugh! I was just talking about how your sister is doing. Aren't you the least bit concerned?" Teresa inquired.

"Nope," Madison kept smirking. "Besides, that girl can still kick ass without me." Thomas laughed.

"You can say that again. She beat up a couple of guys yesterday, slightly tipsily." Thomas remarked.

"See what I mean?" Teresa shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" Thomas queried. He felt as if she was treading on thin ice.

"Shoot." Madison replied.

"Why do they restrain you?"

"I'm a time bomb."

"Honestly though…" Teresa trailed off.

"Are you thinking that it's some sort of elaborate, fancy flashback that I tell in a really narrative tone?" Both nodded.

"You're not getting it." They looked dismayed.

"Plus, the fact that Miss Chancellor herself told me not to keep my mouth blabbing, makes me even more hesitant to tell you."

"Fine. Since the Box is coming up in a day or two, would you like to send something to your sister?" Teresa asked as she looked at the Glade from the eyes of a small creature they dubbed as beetle blades.

"I don't think so. She doesn't remember me, so what's the point?" Madison lied. The last time she sent a letter, she had the real Madison with her.

"Suit yourself." Teresa remarked.

Then, an alarm from Group A alerted the three.

"What's going on?" Madison asked.

"I don't know." Teresa panicked.

It was when she noticed Monroe on the screen sprinting to the Maze as the boys called her. The doors were wide open but most of them knew Monroe was new and didn't know about the Maze's map or the sectors.

Madison stayed frigid. With an impassive face, she stated,

"She's not going to die. Like I said, she knows what she's doing."

"You don't have to be so heartless sometimes. That's your sister!" Teresa raised her voice.

"You don't know anything about me or my sister!" Madison hissed.

Teresa realised her mistake.

"I shouldn't have intruded, sorry."

"It's fine. Maybe next time you'll learn not to get into other people's business because you think you can." Teresa looked a bit pissed off but she let her anger pass.

Thomas kept quiet during the whole ordeal, he kept observing Monroe on the screen, almost as if fixated by her every move.

As the argument was resolved, Veronica decided to barge in and fetch Madison.

"Miss James is requested by the Chancellor now. Please allow me to escort her." Thomas and Teresa looked at each other before nodding at Veronica.

* * *

><p>As Veronica veered into a left, she made it in time for the elevator. There was no one else there, meaning Madison could do her plan after getting rid of Veronica first.<p>

That was when Madison began acting out.

"Ow! My restraints hurt!" She complained.

"We mustn't remove your restraints, Miss James. The Chancellor will have my head if I let you out of my sight."

"Can't you please just loosen it a bit for a moment? My chest feels like it was beaten up." Madison whined. The reflection of the elevator's metal interior gave Madison a clear view that her plan was doing great. Veronica sighed. They still had 7 floors to get to. Just enough time to knock down Veronica and get out of her hold.

As Veronica loosened the restraints, Madison sprang into action. Veronica was momentarily shocked but regained her wits. Madison began to attack Veronica who quickly defended herself. As a last resort, Madison quickly retorted by jabbing Veronica's throat with her elbow and then put her on a sleeper hold, which rendered her unconscious. Madison quickly carried Veronica's body after pressing a few elevator buttons to keep the elevator running without stopping. She positioned Veronica on the wheelchair they put Madison in. She buckled the restraints on Veronica, who was still unconscious.

The elevator dinged and Madison pushed Veronica to at least six alternating paths before jabbing the throat again to be safe. Retracing her steps, she got into the elevator before anyone could see her and went down to the basement to start getting her plans finished.

* * *

><p>The Chancellor waited and waited. At least 30 minutes have passed and yet Madison and Veronica haven't made it to her office.<p>

Just as she was about to call in a search party, Veronica got inside her office having the wheelchair tying her down.

"Goodness! What has Madison done to you!?" Ava looked at Veronica in utter worry.

"She beat me up then tied me in here." Veronica muttered bitterly.

"I'll call in a doctor and see if you're well." Ava added.

* * *

><p>The basement was a huge storage area filled with innovations from the past. It was what could be salvaged, at least. Madison took a look at one thing only. It took her whole attention.<p>

In the right side was a doll. It seemed to stare right back at her.

It spoke.

"Wanna play?" It had a distorted voice. It was a talking doll.

Madison couldn't help but feel a little tense. And then, she saw something even better. A dagger that matched the real Madison's. The problem is, how was she going to go through all of these things to find something to send to the real Maddie? Then she spotted it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make me motivated to write more!<strong>

_**softball007: **You're correct. I'll notify everyone who's who in the next chapter and the following ones as well. This is in Monroe's POV. Thank you, by the way!_

_**FangirlAllTheWay: **Thank you! By the time you're reading this, then you've finished reading my chapter! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own anything except my OCs. I don't own the song. Lurk belongs to The NBHD.**

* * *

><p><em>Madison (as Monroe), the Glade.<em>

* * *

><p>Impulsive. It got to her, somehow. It tugged her insides. Urging her to do something daredevil-ish. And she followed it. She didn't know why but she did.<p>

She had overheard from earlier that it would only take at least three hours more before those massive walls closed.

It surprised everyone when she ran towards the walls, even after being told not to. The gut feeling was way too strong to avoid.

"What the shuck!? Get the greenie!" Alby ordered, Newt limping right behind him.

Everyone stood still for too long, making Monroe disappear in the maze walls, not to be followed, not now.

* * *

><p>Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right.<em> Several turns more.<em> She assured herself. She wasn't familiar with this place. Why did she know where to go? Did she get herself lost? _No._ She remembered her path. She wasn't dumb to lose her way. She looked around. No crumbs. _Where were the crumbs?_

As she tried to rack her brain to recall the path she took, she bumped into Minho.

"Greenie?" He looked like he could've never put the pieces together.

"What the klunk are you doing here?" Minho panted.

"Dunno. My mind's crazy." Monroe lied smoothly.

"You know the rules, right─"

"Do you honestly think I care?" Monroe interrupted. Minho's temper flared.

"I understand that you're confused and all, greenie, but you have to comply."

"I don't care." Monroe snapped.

"Then don't go back." Minho began to jog away.

"Why am I so damn impulsive?" Monroe whispered to herself.

"Wait!" She yelled. _Damn impulsivity._

"What?" Minho turned to her irritably.

"I want to face them. And I lost my crumbs to get back."

"Ladies first." He responded mockingly.

"HA! Hilarious. Really." Monroe deadpanned. Minho smirked.

* * *

><p>Getting back to the gates was fairly simple now. Minho was there as her map anyway. She began humming as they jogged slowly to where they needed to be at.<p>

Then began singing the lyrics under her breath.

"I want what I ask for, I get what I want."

"I'm thinking we should ride,

To a place that we don't know

To a place where no one's seen us before

I'm thinking, you and I

Better just go with the flow

Last thing that we should do is go slow."

"What's that you're saying, Monnie?" He teased.

"I…" She stammered. _Would you really act like this, right now? _

"Cat got your tongue?" He continued to tease her. And she wanted to tackle him to the ground so he'd stop. _Do you care that much?_

* * *

><p>He heard her sing those words. It wasn't the typical melodic thing. It was raw. Like honesty. She wasn't trying to be in tune too much. Just enough so she'd sound like she was chanting. For some reason, he liked it.<p>

She didn't say a word when they got back and he didn't push. Which was out of character for him, at least.

Alby went all sorts of ballistic on Monroe. And she kept rolling her eyes at every sentence he said. It was chaotic. The Gladers were yelling amongst themselves. The Keepers were arguing and Newt was trying to calm them down. And yet, Monroe stood there, calmly. Like nothing even mattered.

* * *

><p>"Go to the Slammer. Now. Before I banish you." Alby hissed. That finalised everything.<p>

"Isn't she supposed to be banished?" One guy yelled. She didn't know his name. Not that she cared anyway.

"Cut her some slack, shank! She just got out from the shuckin' box yesterday. She still might be loopy." One other argued.

It was blurry to her, the noise.

All she could remember was the singing. Why did she burst out into song? That was total princess move. She wasn't a doll. Or was she?

Someone took her arms and put them right behind her back. She didn't protest. She didn't try. Not even a little bit.

Then the person shoved her inside the prison that was the Slammer. It didn't look like one. It was paradise to the ones she'd seen in her imaginations.

"I'll give you a good day for you to realise the mistake you've done." Alby instructed.

"I don't need it. I'm not guilty." Monroe replied sharply.

"You broke our order. Without order comes chaos. That was what the Glade was like before everything else came into place. You understand, shank?"

"Don't guilt-trip me, it's not going to work."

"It wasn't guilt-tripping. I am trying to let you understand that once everything unravels because of this, you'll be held accountable."

"Fine, I'll play nice." Monroe gritted her teeth. Alby's face was still marred with a frown, but he was convinced with the answer.

But was she?

* * *

><p>By the next day, she was freed. By Newt. Alby was still pissed at her to even open the key for her freedom. Not that being out of the Slammer was a lot of freedom, but still, it was something. It was a lot better than cramped into one small space for a minor fault. Or maybe major. She didn't know boys were dramatic.<p>

"Thanks." She muttered.

"What was that?" She could practically hear Newt enjoying this. He knew by now that she wasn't that overly appreciative person.

"Thanks. Are you deaf?" She faced him.

"No." Newt laughed.

"Well, remember this, because it might be the last time I'll thank you."

"Sure thing, greenie." He smirked.

"Now get me to Frypan. I need the meat."

"Allow me, then." He gave a mock bow to which Monroe responded with a head shake.

She was here for only three days. They said the alarms go off every week for supplies and every month, they'd get a new member.

Right after eating, Newt instructed her to follow him.

Doing that, he handed her a dagger.

"Go on. Put ya name on there." She said nothing. But did what he said.

Written in a neat scrawl was the name _Monroe._

And it didn't belong there.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off. During her three day stay. Now they'd have more reason to distrust her. She didn't need that.<p>

There was a package. Neatly wrapped, with the name 'Monroe' on it. Gally got it for her. She sat on the grass, and opened the box. Inside was a device.

It was a voice recorder. As far as she could tell.

Pressing the 'Play' button, she couldn't believe what she heard.

Her own voice. _Or was it?_

And it said the words she never thought of saying before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this made up for a week without updating. I had a lot on my plate last week. Hope you understand. <strong>

**Replies:**

_**FairyTailShipper12: **Awww! Thank you! I'm sorry this had to wait but I only had time to write for my other story._

_**May a Chance: **There's another one. :)_

_**softball007:** Well, I think I'm going to start building up the OC/Minho vibes. Tell me what you think! :)_

_**StarRunner1: **Thank you. But as we all know, even these types of characters have a weakness. We'll get to that at one point in the story._

_**sleepinglionzz32: **Thank you. A bit of correction on that though. I write in three POVs, the chapter you reviewed on wasn't a flashback chapter but a parallel sort of chapter. It happens in present time, but in WICKED's headquarters. Hope that cleared it up! :) Flashbacks are written in a whole chapter with Italics._

_**green angel01:** Woohoo! A horror fanatic! Like me!_

**I'd like to thank everyone on the 2,700+ views! This makes me so happy to write and share my stories with you all! I wouldn't forget the follows and faves and reviews as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Possible two week hiatus after this update. Sorry for the sudden news. **

* * *

><p><em>6 years ago... (Madison and Monroe are themselves)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Madison knocked on his door.<em>

_Isaac opened it, slightly disgruntled._

_"Whaddya want?" He sneered. Madison and he weren't on the best of terms._

_"Sometimes I still wonder how you can tell me and my sister apart in that state." Madison laughed._

_He looked at her expectantly, patiently, or maybe impatiently waiting for the real reason she was here._

_"She's been in her room for days. She won't get out. I usually slip her in some food but that's it. She doesn't want anyone to see her. She doesn't want to talk about it." Isaac looked concerned now. All signs of grumpiness gone._

_"Let me see her." He ordered._

_"Thank you." Madison sighed in relief._

_"I'm not doing this for you." He snapped._

_"I know that. But please, for the sake of my sister, can we get along just for today?"_

_"Fine." He muttered. Madison smiled._

_"Thank you." She replied in gratitude. She rarely did that._

_Arriving to their apartment-like home, Madison sauntered in, seeing Cissa typing as fast as she could on her laptop._

_"Don't ask." Cissa jumped into it way before Madison could ask._

_"Mom and Dad?" Madison inquired._

_"Working." Madison nodded._

_"C'mon. Let's get her talking." Madison ordered, leading Isaac into stairway and two turns before reaching Monroe's room. Madison could her faint sobbing and so did Isaac. What had happened during her session with Janson? Was it that bad that it caused her to not talk for days on end?_

_"Monnie, open the door. Someone's here to see you." Madison knocked. Isaac waited for a reply, not saying anything at all._

_"Who?" Monroe paused. "Wait, no, leave me alone!" She cried._

_"Monroe, you know you can't keep staying there." Madison gently remarked._

_"Get the eff out, Madison!" Monroe replied venomously._

_"Don't start, Monroe James!" Madison retorted, just as pissed off._

_"God, will you just shut up!?" Monroe opened the door to her room, she was a mess. Unkempt hair and dark circles along with the mess that was her room added up to it._

_When she realised that Isaac was there, she immediately stopped herself from yelling at Madison any further._

_"I'll leave you two alone." Madison seethed._

_"We'll talk later." Monroe softly assured._

_Madison huffed._

* * *

><p><em>"What happened?" Isaac asked as they were talking on the edge of the stairs.<em>

_"I…" She couldn't get a word out. She was too conflicted to actually say something._

_"You can tell me." Isaac smiled gently._

_"I wish I could." Without another word, she crashed into him, sobbing into his shirt._

_He was taken aback. Monroe wasn't this sort of person. He knew she was the type who would never back down, did everything for the people she cared for._

_She was muttering in between sobs. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. They would do unimaginable things. To Madison. To Cissa. To her parents. To Isaac. She couldn't afford to let that happen._

_Isaac rubbed circles on her back, slightly uncomfortable seeing her in this state._

_As the last of her tears dripped, she sniffled. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand after Isaac's shoulder was soaked with tears._

_"Sorry it's full of snot now." She half-heartedly joked._

_"It's alright. You okay now?" She nodded, smiling despite having tear streaks._

_They stayed within each other's arms for a little bit more. Monroe was the first to withdraw._

_"Thank you."_

_Isaac looked at her, then smiled. She was okay again. At least for now._

* * *

><p><em>Madison stormed off. Pissed off at the world. Here she was trying to help her sister and Monroe, being the ungrateful little brat she was decided it was totally alright to do that to her sister.<em>

_"Oomph!" She crashed into a boy, landing on her butt. Almost her age. She knew him. She saw him when they first got here._

_He didn't seem to recognise her at all._

_"Watch where you're going!" He sneered, standing up._

_Madison stood up._

_"Do you not know who I am?" Madison poked his chest. Looking right through his eyes. They were almond shaped, he was a bit tanner than most around. His hair was spiked and sticking out in odd angles._

_"Who cares?" He replied. "We're all just subjects to them anyway." Madison looked at him curiously, and sat down one of the benches._

_"See something you like?" He questioned._

_"You're like what, eleven? Your voice isn't even on the verge of breaking." She replied flatly. He was rendered speechless._

_"I'll show you," He stared right back at her._

_"Yeah?" Madison challenged him._

_"You bet." He smirked. She retorted with a mirror image of his own smirk._

_"Let's just see. Meet me here tomorrow, again." She stood up, about to leave when the boy stopped him._

_"Wait!" He called out. She turned to see him. "It's Minho by the way. What's yours?"_

_"You'll know when you can out-prank me tomorrow." She smiled._

_"Damn." He smiled to himself. If he didn't know any better, he might be having a crush already. And he didn't even know her name yet._

* * *

><p><em>Madison came back in a slightly better mood. She was a bit hungry so she wandered off to the kitchen to look for something to eat.<em>

_Monroe was feeling the same._

_And Cissa, well Cissa, did what she usually did, entertain herself with her devices. She was quite good at codebreaking even at her age._

_"So, you left in a pissy mood." Monroe idly commented, before picking up an apple from the kitchen island fruit basket._

_"And you've been throwing temper tantrums earlier this week." Madison replied icily._

_Monroe didn't say anything._

_"Why did you tell him? Why not me?" Madison asked._

_"As the older─"_

_"For five effing minutes, Monroe. I tell you my secrets and you keep yours away from me. Why do you do that?"_

_"I could never be weak in front of you or Cissa. Ever."_

_"Well, you're being a coward for hiding your feelings."_

_Monroe looked at her twin sister._

_"Aren't you hypocritical, sis?" Monroe pointed out._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Flashback chapters needed a comeback. And today was the right chapter for something fluffy. I hope it wasn't too over the top.<strong>

**Replies:**

_**softball007:** Thank you. And I definitely had that in mind when this story first started off as a plot bunny that wouldn't leave my head. I have a hard time deciding if Madison or Monroe would be the one talking. But I think the next chapter should explain that._

_**green angel01: **Well, you got it, in a way. :) Next chapter will definitely be that one._

_**DuckieBubbles: **Cute username! Sorry about almost murdering you. I hope you'll still be up for the next chapter, where the recording and who's saying it will be found out._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So, I promised that it would be explained as to who said it but, I'll leave it to you readers to decide that. Who do you think said it? **

**Also, I don't own anything, and the two week hiatus is not happening.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry, please don't hurt me.<em>

* * *

><p>Madison (as Monroe), the Glade.<p>

* * *

><p>Monroe dropped the recorder in shock. That wasn't her. It wasn't her. She refused to believe that she was weak. The Gladers glanced at the broken recorder on the grassy ground then looked at the girl. She was still shell-shocked.<p>

"I…" She stammered. Now everyone would know she was weak, a coward. Everything she didn't want to be.

"Guess greenie's not too cut out to be here, after all." One boy from the back jeered. Monroe felt like a mute. Then, she spotted something else. A small, shiny, black box with a gold monogram M took her attention. She gingerly picked it up. Alby decided it was time for everyone to quit the commotion and get back to work, so Monroe was left alone. Newt and Alby, surprisingly stayed, observing her.

Opening the black box, she saw a doll. Pristine and completely fragile porcelain. It had the palest skin and the darkest eyes, like pits of tar. It had pin-straight hair, platinum blonde in shade. And Monroe couldn't help but notice the dress. A lacy white dresses with utmost detail. The shoes perched on her feet red like blood. She looked so peaceful in the box.

Before she could close the lid, she saw loopy lettering inside of it.

Written there were the words: _Then you'll be just like me. Beautifully dead._

That was when she noticed, the black box was the coffin and the doll was the real Monroe, dead.

Monroe shook, her breath was shaky, her eyes widened like saucers. Sobs threatened to escape herself but she held it together. Squeezing the black box so tightly in her hand, it began to lose its shape. Then at one point, the porcelain began to crack, she could hear it. It got through the thin box, grazing her fingers. It cracked. And to her, it was a satisfying crack.

Running to the Maze and seeing the bugs called beetle blades, she threw the doll and the box as far as she could, and yet, she could hear the porcelain breaking more.

Then with her eyes looking right through the beetle blade's own, she whispered, "You can never break me." Grabbing the contraption, she felt it squirm in her hand. She twisted the beetle blade like she would wrung a wet rag. For the finishing detail, she threw it on the ground then stepped on it with all the pent up anger welling inside her. Bits of metal crunched beneath her feet and she smugly smirked.

She herself would ever admit she was weak. Ever.

* * *

><p>Finishing up his rounds for the day, Minho exited through the North Gate. He was at least a half-hour early for the closing of the maze walls.<p>

He spotted Monroe smashing something metallic under her boot.

"Hey, greenie, what'cha up to?" He called out.

"It spied on me so I smashed it." Slipping on a mask of nonchalance, she replied flatly.

"What did you throw away?" He noticed that too, as he turned left to get to one of the Glade's entrances.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Dunno, why'd you think I'd ask?" He mocked, she stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed at her antics.

"You little sassbutt," She laughed.

He laughed.

"I've got a nice behind, don't I, she-bean?" He joked, posing with his butt emphasised.

"Psh." She retorted.

"C'mon, just admit it, shank," Monroe laughed.

"That's hilarious, sassypants." She deadpanned, her face morphing into that of a mock-frown.

* * *

><p>Both Newt and Alby stayed, observing Monroe like hawks. When she dropped the recorder, Alby was outraged, there might've had other information. And now, it was wasted. All because the girl couldn't help but be impulsive.<p>

Then there was that doll.

Newt stopped himself from asking what was in the note. Alby was surprisingly quiet. Monroe had run to the maze walls, but not getting into it. Newt and Alby didn't follow, nor did they call anyone's attention to keep her away from the place.

"She's a tough one." Alby commented as he looked at her from afar.

"Whyddya think they'd send her in? She's different." Newt replied, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"I don't know, Newt. Let's just hope we don't go back to the dark days." Alby retorted, worried a bit.

"Klunk, Alby!" Alby looked at Newt in curiosity.

"What, shank?"

"She's… what the shuck is she doing?" Newt rambled, eyes panicked and growing wider by the second. Alby looked at Monroe again, seeing her wring a beetle blade with her bare hands, and then stepping on it.

"Shucking hell…" Alby trailed off.

"You were right, Alby, she's tough." Newt agreed. He was struck. Rarely did anyone catch a beetle blade much less destroy it.

"We need more of her here."

No, Newt didn't need more of her. Not when she─ no, that would be kept under lock and key. He didn't need to discuss such matters right now.

* * *

><p>Dinner was boisterous. And of course, it had the element of chaos, Monroe's favourite word. Not really, but it's something she found so fitting to describe this whole mess everyone got themselves into.<p>

To her, dinner or supper, whatever it was, was a short affair and she ended up in the tower, gazing in the night sky.

Without her knowledge, Newt was actually following her.

It was only when she turned to him on the top of the tower when she noticed him.

"I wanted to talk to ya in private." He remarked, one of his feet limping toward her.

She nodded.

"What do you wanna talk about?" She questioned.

"It's really buggin' strange, ya know," He began, a little confused about where to start.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Ya sure ya don't bloody remember?" He looked at her suspiciously, eyes narrowed at the girl.

"No. Do you think I'd lie?" She tried to get off the guilt. No, she would not be guilty of a private letter. It was only for her, not anyone else.

"Ya had a buggin' sister, ya know?" _Of course I do._ Monroe thought.

"I didn't know." She pretended to play along.

"But I remember ya most." Monroe's head pounded. What was he trying to say?

"Do you know why?" She had to ease out of him the answer.

"Because…" He trailed off. "Ya were my friend and I remembered bloody loving ya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it true or not?<strong>

_Replies: _

_**softball007:** I've said this so many times, but I still can't thank you enough. Although this isn't a flashback chapter, I hope you liked it just as much._

_**DuckieBubbles:** Well here it is! Plus, more Maddie and Minho interaction! :)_

_**FairyTailShipper12:** #icanteven I hope you like this chapter. :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I've been getting a little feedback, as much as I love and appreciate each one, I'll let all of you know that it's completely fine with me that you say what you honestly feel about this story. To all my 25 followers, this may sound needy and whatnot, but I really want to know what you think. Feel free to say whatever it is you want to say about this story, I want to hear from all of you. <strong>_

_**Thanks for the 3,500+ views we've gotten, I want to share this success with you! :)**_


End file.
